Lu Gao
Impenetrable Lu Gao (不可解なガオ呂 Fukakaina Gao Ryo) is a former elder from the Monk Province of Wano Country who currently serves as the second of the Three Pure Ones that command the Revolutionary Army. Profile Physical Description Personality and Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Fighting Style During his earlier days as a monastery pupil, Gao developed the Don-ryoku (鈍力 Blunt Force) fighting style, which utilizes his incredible height and imposing figure to quickly down shorter opponents. Gao mainly throws his weight into simple palm thrusts, which deliver swift incapacitations when striking the head, or rupturing and shattering organs and bones when striking other areas of the body. When palm thrusts are ineffective, Gao resorts to punches, headbutts, and elbows. Gao can also augment his blunt strikes with Armament Haki when he intends to kill his targets. Haki Gao is widely known to be a master of Armament Haki, which contributes to his epithet of being "impenetrable." Gao can harden any part of his body for both offense and defense, capable of withstanding cannon shots without a scratch and lifting up mountains with his augmented strength. Gao can also harden his entire body, first shown when he first activated Haki against a Vice Admiral, but currently refrains from using that method as it quickly tires his body. Devil Fruit Main Article: Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi Gao consumed the Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi, a Paramecia type which allows Gao to manipulate the ground and any form of stone, capable of using rocks as projectiles or raising the ground in the form of defensive barriers. During his time in the Revolutionary Army, Gao has already mastered his fruit's abilities, to the extent where he can move entire islands or mountains, or raise a new land mass from the ocean. History Background Lu Gao was born in Wano's Monk Province during the country's decades-long civil war with the other two provinces, experiencing violence and bloodshed from a young age. Growing up, Gao was praised by his mentors and peers for his exceptional fighting capabilities and quick adaptation, as well as his towering height. Gao would go on to create his own style of combat and aid his fellow monks in ending Wano's civil war peacefully, becoming one of the elders at the Monk Province's central monastery. When the World Government made its presence known in Wano in an attempt to establish relations with the provinces, Gao saw through the Marines' lies and discovered their secret alliance with the Samurai Province. Gao decided to attack the Marine camp on Wano alone in order to expose their true intentions, mowing down waves of Marines with just brute strength. However, Gao met his match when he faced the Vice Admiral in charge, and was beaten to a pulp while the remaining Marines shot at him. Gao survived his grievous injuries due to subconsciously awakening his Armament Haki to shield his entire body from gunfire. Gao was exiled as a result of his actions, and eventually had a chance encounter with the new Revolutionary Army's leader, former Gorosei Quincy Jesuit, who offered him power in the form of a Devil Fruit and the opportunity to cleanse the world of the Marines' corruption. Gao rose through the army's ranks and was chosen by Jesuit to become one of his generals, the Three Pure Ones. Category:Part II Characters Category:Revolutionary Army